


quiet’s ripple

by Aislingbreagha



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislingbreagha/pseuds/Aislingbreagha
Summary: for once, his mind was empty.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	quiet’s ripple


    Quiet's ripple
    
    
    
    
    for once, his mind was empty.
    
    
    thick Silence filled the room, cold, suffocating. it pressed up against his skin, flowed through his veins, reposing in his lungs, engulfing his thoughts. 
    
    drifting.
            
          sliding his feet along the rough, cotton floor, hot, scratching heat, marking his souls red. warm breath ghosting the window.
    
     his chest emptying of air, full of
    
    
    
     nothing. 
    
    the ever present lump in his throat, choking his words. paper eyes. pale fingers freeing the outside, flooding the inside, the untouched air, a nights whisper. chest bare, like an open wound, a winter's kiss like a thin papers slice. 
    
    the jagged crown, a cherub's halo. branches and twigs and berries. blood, bones and skin. 
    
    there is no start and no end, the nest upon his crown, this wild faun.
    
    shattered.
    
    
    
    
    when the pebble meets the lake so still. watch the ripples, the waters frill. for once the pebble has been lost ,and the ripples turned to frost. once the lake has  slowed to hush, and this fragile boy can no longer blush. 
    
    the silence has returned to us.
    

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time posting anything I’ve wrote, and I decided to post a random poem I wrote on my phone about a 30 year old film...anyway, I’ve never wrote a poem before but this movie inspired me.
> 
> Stay safe x


End file.
